Tails and Sonic underground
by Invader Glow
Summary: The Sonic Underground meet a new friend who Robotnick is always after! Can they find out why and the dark secret hidden in his heart? Read to find out! MORE CHAPTERS TO COME! NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

"_**Tails and Sonic Underground!"**_

One sunny day on the planet Mobius Sonic underground made it to the middle of Sliver Wing city. They were looking for a place to perform, until they a heard a little kid screaming.

"Coming through watch out!" cried, out a little two tailed fox with blue eyes, yellow and white fur.

"Hey! What's the hurry?" questioned, Sonic.

"Sorry. But I'm running away from Sleet and Dingo like I do every day. I didn't mean to run into you like that."

"It's okay dude. But why is Sleet and Dingo after you for?" asked, Manic.

"Yeah why are they chasing you?" wondered, Sonia.

"That's just it I don't know why. I think they are after me because I blew up five robticizers and destroyed five armies of swatbots."

"Where are your parents?" asked, Sonic.

"They died two years ago."

"I'm sorry I didn't know."

"It's okay but I need to get out of here."

As Tails finished this sentence a brown gloved had picked him up, and held him upside down by his tails.

"We finally caught you fox." said, Sleet.

"Yeah now you need to visit Dr. Robotnick." said, Dingo.

"Hey! Sleet and Dingo let him go!" yelled, Manic.

"We don't have time for this. See you later; this pup has a very special gift that Robotnick finds useful to help him take over Mobius." said, Sleet.

Sleet and Dingo ran off with Tails leaving Sonic Underground in the dust. Also leaving them wondering what the special gift is. At Robtnick's base Tails was brought before him. Tails was terrified at what Robotnick would make him do with his special gift.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Talent!**_

_**Chapter 2**_

As we last left off our little fox was is inside Robotnick's base. Now we get find out about this 'Special Gift', and what is so special about it.

"Okay so need to get the kid out of this mess he got himself into." said, Sonic to his siblings.

"But we need to be careful and try not to get ourselves and him killed." Sonia said in a worry manner.

"Shhhhh they are talking." said, Manic.

"Now Miles or Tails whichever I don't care, won't you use your magic to help me take over Mobius?" asked, Robotnick in sweet tone.

"As if Ro-blob-nick! I already told you that no matter what you do I would not let you use my magic. Besides I made a promise to my Father not to let you take over our kingdom either." said, Tails.

"So I guess his name is Tails." said, Sonic.

"Oh, come on! Just because you're a Prower doesn't mean you get to be a jerk." Robotnick, said in an annoyed tone.

"Do whatever you want Eggbelly I will never give into you."

"YEAH YOU TELL HIM!" yelled, Manic.

"Manic!" screamed, his two other siblings.

At that moment Sonic Underground went into action to save Tails from Robotnick. An epic fight scene was going on which is the time Tails used his magic to freeze Robotnick, Sleet, and Dingo.

"Thanks for the save." said, Tails.

"No problem how about we take you with us." suggested, Sonic.

"Okay, take me to the Great Forest so I can get to Knothole and back with my _**sister.**_"

Chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. the meet up

_**THE MEET UP!**_

**Chapter 3!**

Sonic Underground and Tails were in the van they had on the way to the Great Forest. Looking for Knothole which is very hard to find during this time. Sonic Underground were a little worried that they would never find Knothole before sundown. Okay they were very worried about finding or not finding Knothole.

"Stop here." said, Tails.

"Why here?" asked, Sonic.

"This is the secret entrance to Knothole village."

"Oh that's why it was hard to find."

They walked to the old tree trunk opened the secret lid and jumped in as the lid closed behind them. They slid down the tree slide and landed in a stack of hay.

"That was some ride." said, Manic.

Tails got off the haystack and called his sister Mystic Prower. Mystic came out of her hut saw Tails and ran over to him and hugged him. Happy that Tails was home safe and sound.

"Tails I was so worried about. You know that we can't get caught we may be Knothole 2 but we need to stay hidden." said, Mystic.

"Why?" asked, Sonia a bit confused about all of this.

"Oh hello. If you must know it's because we are royalty we come from the kingdom of the Luna hedgefoxes. Which is why I'm a hedgefox and my brother is a fox."

"Can we do anything to help?" asked, Sonic.

Tails whispered something into Mystic's hedgehog like ears and a smile appeared on her fox muzzle, as her green emerald eyes sparkled brightly in the sunlight.

"You can help us get back the crowns that Ro- bum-nick took from us." answered, Mystic.

"Sounds good to me." said, Manic.

"Anything to help out fellow royals." Stated, Sonic.

"Let's do it." Prompted, Sonia.

Chapter 4 coming soon.


	4. The Retrieval!

_**The Retrieval!**_

So the Sonic crew drove Mystic and Tails back to Robotroplis. To get back their royal crowns. Once they do they can rule their kingdom again.

"So where does Ro-butt-nick keep your crowns?" asked, Sonic.

"In the main control room." said, Mystic.

They snuck around the Swat bots and made it into the vents. The control room was empty at the time so they jumped down on to the floor, and started to look around. They soon found two glass cases with the royal crowns in them.

"How do we get them out?" asked, Tails.

"No problem I can get the crowns out." said, Manic.

Manic used his skills and gave the crowns to Mystic and Tails the crowns. But something was off about Mystic and Tails. Both of their eyes glowed red for five seconds then went back to normal.

"You two okay?" asked, Sonia.

"Of course we are." answered, Tails and Mystic.

"Really because we don't think so." said, Sonic.

"We need to tell them that the crowns have magic that is untamed." said, Mystic.

Sonic Underground understood the situation and drove back to Knothole two. But something was bugging the Sonic Underground. Tails had some kind of internal battle ever since he got the crown back.

"Tails just keep it up. When the Emerald is restored to its full power you won't need to fight the magic back anymore." said, Mystic.

The Sonic crew overheard and now they are wondering just what kind of secrets Mystic and Tails are hiding from them the whole time they were together to retrieve the crowns.

Like what emerald are they talking about and why Tails is not able to tame the magic like Mystic can, and who is watching them? Oops you didn't know that did you?

_**Keep on reading. Chapter 5 is on the way maybe?**_


	5. Magical Gem!

**Chapter 5**

**The Magical Gem!**

Where we last left off Sonic Underground they were wondering what emerald Mystic and Tails were talking about after they the crowns back. That night in one of the huts Mystic was talking to Tails. The siblings did not notice that the hedgehog trio was spying on them.

"Okay the Ultimate Chaos Emerald is back to its full power." said, Mystic in pure joy.

"But you know that the power can only be controlled by the other half of your heart." said, Tails.

"Tails we are the half of each other's hearts. We were both born on the same day just one year apart."  
"Why didn't you tell me? I thought you knew."

Mystic picked up the gem and put it around Tails neck. Tails then let out a gasp. Tails spotted Sonic and his sibs spying on them. Tails eyes then let off a red glow.

"Oh no. you three are in major trouble."

"Oh my CHAOS!"yelled, the Sonic Underground as they started to run.

Sorry this was short.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry for not updating for so long. Please don't yell at me but here's the next chapter.**_

_**Chapter Six."The Runaway again?"**_

"Please stop chasing us!" yelled, Sonic.

"Mystic do something!" screamed, Sonia.

"I can't. Tails needs to calm down on his own."

After a while Tails' eyes became pure red. He stopped chasing the trio and ran into Robotroplis. The hedgehogs and Mystic were strucked with fear of what might happen to Tails if Robotnick catches him again. All they could hear was the pounding of Tail's feet on the ground.

"When Tails gets angry while he has his crown on his head does he usually get red eyes and runs away?" asked, Manic.

"No." replied, Mystic.

"So what do we do?" asked, Sonia.

"Well we need to go get him back and calm him down. Before old Butnick gets to him. Then we can figure out why he freaked out like that." said, Sonic.

"Mystic just stay here until we get back." said, Manic.

"Hey! Just because I'm a princess doesn't mean that I can't go out and save my own little brother." Mystic sternly said.

"You gotta give her props for never giving up or being a girly girl." said, Sonic.


End file.
